1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a JBOD apparatus, and in particularly to a JBOD apparatus having a BMC module.
2. Description of Prior Art
A mainboard of a host (such as a personal computer or a server) is usually arranged with limited amount of connecting ports for connecting hard drives. In some cases, the mainboard only has about 10 connecting ports, so the host can only connect about 10 hard drives. Therefore, the amount of hard drives of the host may not satisfy user's demand.
Just a Bunch Of Disks (JBOD) apparatus is usually arranged with more hard drive connecting ports (about 24 ports in general), so it can connect more hard drives than traditional host does. As a result, if needing to use a large amount of hard drives, a user usually connects the host with the JBOD apparatus through a cable, and the amount of the connected hard drives of the host can be expanded through the JBOD apparatus.
It should be noted that the JBOD apparatus can serial connect with other JBOD apparatuses, so as to increase the total amount of connectable hard drives. For an instance, if one JBOD apparatus has 24 hard drive connecting ports, then it enables 120 hard drives to be connected therewith simultaneously if five JBOD apparatuses are serial connected together.
Generally, the JBOD apparatus connects a plurality of hard drives through an internal hard disk drive (HDD) expander, and uses the HDD expander to detect information of the JBOD apparatus and the plurality of hard drives. Also, the HDD expander generates corresponding detection information (such as temperature, power status, etc.). If connecting with the host, the JBOD apparatus can operate according to commands sent by the host, for example, transmits the detection information to the host, or accesses data inside the plurality of hard drives, etc.
Besides, the JBOD apparatus usually has at least one RS-232 connecting port for connecting an outer terminal. The terminal is operated by a manager, and the manager can execute technical-aspect managements to the JBOD apparatus, such as debug, or shut the hard drives down or reboot the hard drives through commands when one of the plurality of hard drives fails.
In particularly, the HDD expander connects with the RS-232 connecting port through a universal asynchronous receiver/transmitter (UART) interface, and receives control commands transmitted from the terminal through the RS-232 connecting port. Therefore, the manager can operate the terminal to execute the above mentioned managements for the JBOD apparatus.
Also, the user can transmit firmware updating files to the HDD expander through the terminal, so as to update firmware of the HDD expander.
However, no matter the JBOD apparatus is connected to the host or the terminal, the user needs to arrange at least one cable for the connection, and the connected host or terminal needs to be arranged around the JBOD apparatus. In other words, the current JBOD apparatus is unable to provide remote connection and management function, which is inconvenient. As a result, the manager cannot operate the JBOD apparatus at a remote place. If the JBOD apparatus fails, the user needs to request the manager to come to a local place where the JBOD apparatus is arranged, then the manager can operate the terminal to solve the failure of the JBOD apparatus.
On the other hand, the current terminal usually uses text-command based interface to communicate with the HDD expander. As a result, if the user wants to manage the JBOD apparatus through operating the terminal by himself/herself, he or she needs to overcome a very high technical barrier.
Besides, if the user wants to access data of the JBOD apparatus through the host, and also wants to manage the JBOD apparatus through the terminal, then a plurality of cables is needed, and it will cause a huge inconvenience for the user.